


A Knight of Winterfell

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Knight Sandor, POV Sandor Clegane, Queen Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “And knighting me would tell others so? No, they see what they want to see, most men. They only care because of how it makes them look.”“I know that now, but I also know, that there are worthy people. You are one of those, I’d be proud to give you the apt title of ser,” Sansa sat upright, chin raised and the very image of the queen she was, “because there must be true knights, Ser Clegane.”[Or the fic where Queen Sansa knights Sandor]





	A Knight of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely fanart made by [Saessenach](https://saessenach.tumblr.com/post/186868618678/but-there-must-be-true-knights-ser-the-second). [<-Direct link to the fanart]

“I don’t see how it’s necessary Little bird,” Sandor grumbled, then took a gulp of his wine, a rare treat now after his time on the Quiet Isle and working with the Elder Brother, he had tried to improve himself and drinking less ale, wine and such other was on his list. “I can fight, but I’m not the same I was before my wound.”

Sansa’s face was gentle, a soft smile on her lips, “But there must be true knights Sandor, there must be some who are worthy of the title.”

“And you think me worthy?”

Sansa nodded, “I do. When I was young, I believed in stories - I still do - of handsome knights and beautiful princesses, now that I am Queen and older, I know that someone’s worth is not on their appearance.”

“I still don’t see how it applies to me.”

“No? Well, let me tell you. You are one of the bravest men I know, noble too, even if you want to deny it. There’s more nobility in you than in some men I knew and held a title to their names. Once people called you a dog as an insult, but dogs are kind and loyal, brave and protective. You are worth more than what you think you do.”

“And knighting me would tell others so? No, they see what they want to see, most men. They only care because of how it makes them look.”

“I know that now, but I also know, that there are worthy people. You are one of those, I’d be proud to give you the apt title of ser,” Sansa sat upright, chin raised and the very image of the queen she was, “because there must be true knights, Ser Clegane.”

Sandor took another deep gulp, then said nothing, eyes carefully studying Sansa’s face and demeanor. In the end, he sighed, “I suppose it would serve if you truly are set naming me Master-at-Arms. And I know better than to try and change your mind. Fine, you win, I will accept being knighted. But to make it clear, it’s only because it’s you who asks and wants it.”

Sansa beamed at him delighted, “I know you don’t like it Sandor, but truly, it would mean a lot to me. And I’m glad that you accept, for you truly deserve it.” Sansa stood, gave Sandor a quick kiss to his cheek. “I have some things to attend to, but your knighting will happen in a week, don’t worry about clothing, I have something prepared and ready. Good day Sandor.”

Sandor just watched, dumbfounded as Sansa left the room they were in. Trust the Little bird to have everything ready, he simply shook his head and stood, he himself had some thing to tend to.

***

It was a night of his knighting and Sandor couldn’t shake his worry, he truly did not feel worthy of it, but Sansa had insisted that he was. And if she could think him noble, who was he to question her. So he took a bath, and took great care to make himself clean, once he was finished, he went into his room, and there in the bed, found some clothing items that he was sure did not own up until this moment.

The pants were charcoal colored, the tunic was dove grey, his jerkin was of the color of newly forged iron, all with white embroidery. And there was a black cloak, but as he unfolded it to see it, he found himself staring at three white dogs. Leave it to the Little bird to send a message with his clothing. He was a Stark man now, and soon, he would be her consort.

When he was ready, he made his way to the hall. It was full of the people who lived in Winterfell, Sansa stood dressed in a white gown with silver embroidery, her crown on her head and her auburn hair was loose. Once she saw him, she stood and the hall fell silent.

“People of Winterfell,” Sansa began. “Tonight, before we feast, there is something that I must do. For it’s my wish that Sandor Clegane, hero of the War for the Dawn and loyal man to my sister and I, be formally given the title of Ser.” Then she turned to him, “Come and kneel before me Sandor.”

He obeyed her command, and noticed that it was Arya who gave her sister a sword, far too thin to truly be a good fighting sword, but he figured that since Sansa was not one for weapons, the sword was simply ceremonial.

Then he looked down, a moment later he felt the sword on his right shoulder first, _“In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave.”_ The sword moved to his left, _“In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just.”_ Then again to his right, _“In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the innocent.”_

Then he looked up, Sansa was beaming. “Arise, Ser Sandor Clegane, a knight of Winterfell.”

Cheers broke in loud noise, his heart was beating fast and did his best to calm himself down, “My Queen,” was the first thing he said.

Sansa smiled at him proudly and gave the sword back to Arya, who took it and gave him a pointed look, “Don’t fuck it up Clegane, or you deal with me. Specially since you’re to wed my sister.”

Sandor laughed, “Wouldn’t dream of it She-wolf.”

Arya left, sword in hand and passed it down to someone, and then went and sat next to her sister’s Throne. He turned to look at Sansa, waiting for her to say something.

Sansa understood, and loudly proclaimed, “Let us feast!” Then she turned back to him said, “Escort me to my Throne?”

“As my Queen commands.”

“Come on then my brave Ser, we must feast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, thank you for reading!


End file.
